


Il Canzionere (fanart)

by fregg



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Masquerade Ball, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fregg/pseuds/fregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the brilliant fanfic Il Canzionere by sushicorps. (KingsmanBang 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Canzionere (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inclinant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inclinant/gifts).



> I had so much fun working on this with you! I'm such a sucker for masquerade balls and I am still so happy that you actually decided to write a fic about this <3

\-- the cover

 

\-- the amazingly romantic balcony scene (which took me forever to draw but was so much fun)

 

\-- the text divider


End file.
